Yo quiero
by Laura-Al
Summary: Emma y Regina ven su relación desde diferentes puntos de vista... ¿o quizás no? ¿Regina luchará por su final feliz? ¿Será con Emma? ¿Emma le esperará?
1. Chapter 1

-No…no lo entiendo, ¿qué somos ahora mismo?

Ella deja al lado de la cama, en el suelo, un cubo de agua fría. Y posteriormente humedece el paño que traía en la mano derecha. _Me ignora._

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú qué crees? –Responde con obviedad y pone el paño en mi frente. Siento el contraste del paño frío con mi piel ardiendo y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido lastimero. –No soporta nada, sheriff. –Se burla, lo noto en su tono, en su mirada, en esa leve curva de sus labios, imperceptible para los demás, pero no para mí.

-¿Quiere probarlo en sus propias carnes, señora alcaldesa? –La amenazo mientras hago el amago de sacarme el paño.

-Emma. –Simple, pero efectivo, no tiene que gritar ni alzar la voz, su tono indica un ´´No juegues`` con el que me siento una cría, de la edad de Henry, a su lado. –Voy a por el medicamento, descansa. –Dice tras ver que una palabra es efectiva en mí, _como siempre._

-Regina. –Digo a la par que retengo su movimiento con mi mano en su brazo. –Regina… -Susurro esta vez. -¿Qué…qué somos?

Sin darme cuenta empiezo a acariciar con el pulgar su piel _tan suave…_ haciendo que se estremezca.

_¿Es por la caricia o por la pregunta?_

Pero en cuestión de segundos se zafa de mi agarre y suelta: –Descansa.

Conozco ese tono, quiere que lo deje e intenta decirlo amablemente, pero yo…cada vez se hacen más fuertes las ganas de saber la respuesta, aunque no insisto…sé que si sigo ella se cerrará en banda y me aterroriza el simple hecho de perderla, a perder estos momentos…desde el comienzo me lo dejó bien claro…

_-Nada de ''te quieros'', nada de quedarse a dormir, nada de ''salir'' por ahí, quiero tu cuerpo, no a ti. –Y terminó de arrancarme la blusa y desabrochar mi vaquero…_

…más aún así, he acabado queriendo más…en realidad creo que desde el principio quería más.

En su momento quería estar con ella, de cualquier forma, y…acepté, pero…pero ahora no soporto las ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quiero de poder llamar ''cita'' a nuestras ''salidas'', ir de la mano con ella, cenar con Henry como una familia y no con la excusa de ´´Snow se quedará más tranquila si os acompaño``. ¡Maldita sea! Sé que ella también quiere más, hemos estado avanzando un poco cada día, pero no quiere llamar a las cosas como son y lo camufla con excusas del tipo ´´La alcaldesa debe estar informada de lo que pasa por el sheriff`` que todo el mundo se traga porque ¿¡Cómo van a pensar que Emma, la sheriff, la salvadora, la hija de los perfectos Charming, estaría saliendo con Regina, la alcaldesa, The Evil Queen, la que le hizo la vida imposible a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a Snow white, JUSTO, mi madre!?

Y creo que eso es una de las cosas que más me joden, con esos pensamientos hacen que Regina no pueda ser feliz, ¿cómo ser feliz si te recuerdan día a día con miradas y actos, tu pasado?

Ella no deja que el final feliz llegue por fin a su vida por culpa de todo eso…y con ello la gente no se da cuenta de que mi final feliz tampoco será, porque mi final feliz es **ella**.

Lo que no sabía Emma es que Regina, no paraba de darle vueltas a la pregunta que tantas ganas tenía Emma de que fuera respondida, de hecho, Regina llevaba ya bastante tiempo haciéndose esa misma pregunta…

* * *

Autor: Bueeeeeno, os saluda una zombie porque no he pegado ojo en toda la noche y pensé ''Voy a intentar escribir algo'', y aquí está xD. Por ahora no lo pongo en ''Completo'' Porque tengo pensado hacer una historia ''largilla''. Ya veré.

Una aclaración: la cursiva son los pensamientos de Emma, o sus recuerdos. Si alguna parte no la entendéis, decídmelo y lo explico personalmente.

Intentaré que los próximos capítulos sean más largos.

Casi se me olvida, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a OUAT, no soy la dueña ni nada por el estilo (si lo fuera...otras cosas pasarían).


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Antes que nada una mini aclaración, este capítulo tiene lugar antes que el primero cronológicamente.

* * *

Henry estaba emocionado, iba a ir al cine con las dos personas que más quería. Aunque un poco sorprendido ya que pensó que tendría que insistir más para que aceptasen ir. Emma aceptó desde el comienzo y Regina tras un par de ''porfaaa'' también.

_Intentarán llevarse mejor por mí. _

-Henry, ¿estás listo?

Emma se encargaba de llevar a Henry, habían quedado con Regina en la entrada del cine.

-¿Podremos comer algo después de la peli? –Preguntó mientras se subía al coche.

-Bueno…ya veremos, le preguntaremos a Regina.

-Aceptará, no te preocupes, últimamente está de mejor humor y me cuesta menos convencerla. –Dijo Henry confiado.

-¿Eh?... ¿Está más alegre?

-Sí, creo que está cambiando…para mejor.

Emma tenía ganas de frenar el coche e interrogar al niño, pero sabía que si llegaban siquiera una milésima de segundo tarde, tendrían que verse con una Regina furiosa.

_De tan solo pensarlo me entran escalofríos._

Un rato después

-Vaya, señorita Swan, llega con los minutos justos para entrar, la sesión está a punto de comenzar. –Saludó, a su manera, Regina.

-¡Chuches! –Henry localizó con la mirada una tienda de golosinas justo antes de entrar.

-Puedes comprar algunas si quieres, pero no te pases...

Tras escuchar a Emma, salió disparado. Regina no le sacaba el ojo de encima, cosa que hizo incomodar un poco a la rubia que acabó girándose y preguntando con la mirada que pasaba. A lo que Regina respondió.

-Me encanta como te queda esa cazadora. –Agarró la cremallera de la prenda roja y comenzó a bajarla. –Pero me gusta más cuando **solo** llevas la cazadora.

A Emma se le cortó la respiración, la mirada que le estaba echando Regina no dejaba nada a imaginar pero tras esas palabras, estaba muy claro, Regina quería un **respiro**.

_-Para mí nuestros encuentros son como un respiro…un respiro de aire fresco. –Pasó un brazo por mi cadera y me atrajo hacia ella, quedando mi cabeza perfectamente amoldada en su hombro, sobre esa comodísima cama que tanto había soportado minutos antes._

-¿Entramos ya? –Interrumpió un Henry concentrado en todas las golosinas que cargaba, hasta que levantó la vista para encontrarse con Regina sumamente cerca de Emma y con una mano en su cazadora. -¿Qué haces mamá?

Regina se separó lentamente de ella, dejándole espacio suficiente para que volviese en sí.

-Ayudaba a la señorita Swan con su cremallera, se había…atascado. –Finalizó lanzándole una mirada cargada de doble sentido a Emma.

Por su parte, la rubia se obligó a tranquilizarse y recordar porque estaban allí.

-Chico, no pensarás comer todo ESO, ¿no? –Se concentró al fin. –Olvídate de comer más tarde si lo haces.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no… ¿Ya le has preguntado si quiere? –Intentó salir del apuro.

-Eh, bueno, no…es idea tuya, debes preguntárselo tú. –Intentando ser ella la que sale del apuro esta vez.

_De tal palo, tal astilla. _–Pensó Regina, con un sentimiento latente, pero acallado por ella, en su interior.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –Preguntó sintiéndose un poco perdida.

-¿Podríamos ir a comer después de la película?

Henry le puso ojitos a su madre, la conocía y sabía que eran efectivos.

Al principio a Regina le pareció buena idea, pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de una de sus reglas, _nada de citas_, y eso olía a cita familiar a leguas.

_No puedo hacerme esto, no puedo hacérselo a ella…_

-Henry, cariño, no creo que pueda. Tengo trabajo atrasado aún por terminar en casa.

Ninguno de los tres se creía eso, Regina Mills no era una mujer que dejase las cosas a medias o para el último momento, siempre estaba al día.

-Regina, ¿podrías terminarlo más tarde? A Henry le hace ilusión.

_¿Le hace ilusión a él o estás hablando por ti? _–No pudo evitar pensar, pero al ver los intentos que estaban haciendo, solo dijo: -Muy bien…solo por hoy vosotros ganáis.

Henry la abrazó emocionado y Emma, alegre por la escena no pudo más que sonreír, aunque en el fondo moría por unirse a ese abrazo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de entrar.

Solo quedaban ellos tres en la entrada.

-Es verdad, vamos, ¡corred!

Él se adelantó mientras ellas le seguían el paso un poco más atrás.

-Es buena persuadiendo, sheriff. Me gustaría ver como emplea esa persuasión en otras…situaciones.

-¿De verdad te gustaría que te persuadiera, Regina?

Emma se refería a su relación-no-relación, y ella lo sabía.

_Me encantaría._

Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Lo sentía, pero no lo admitiría.

* * *

**Autor: **Voy escribiendo según se me vaya ocurriendo, así que tengo bastantes cosas de diferentes tiempos, intentaré ir subiéndolo ordenado y quizás alguno de este tipo intercalado. Seguramente haga un ''Extras'' cada ciertos capítulos, los extras serán momentos cortos de ellas, cuando junte varios lo subiré.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar, no pensaba que la historia tendría tan buena recepción!

Intentaré contestar a los reviews, creo que si vosotros empleáis un poco de vuestro tiempo en mandarlos, que menos que contestar xD. Los que tengáis cuenta lo haré por mp, y los que no lo contestaré al final de cada capítulo, en este apartado, para que el capítulo no tenga más respuestas a comentarios que historia en sí xD.

Guest557: Lo de la leche me ha matado jajajajaja. Gracias por lo del pulgar, definitivamente queda mucho mejor, si vuelvo a meter la gamba en alguna cosa, por favor, házmelo saber xD.


End file.
